Blonde, best and beautiful
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: When Alison was 13 years old she was already the manipulativ dominant blonde that she was later, all the way until her death.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Blonde, best and beautiful**

**13 year old Alison DiLaurentis is in her room, lying down on the back on her bed. In her hands is the acoustic guitar that Aria saved 5 months worth of pocket-money to buy for Alison for her birthday last year.**

In secret Ali has learned to play basic guitar. She play a few simple chords.

"Did I ever thank Aria for givin' me this guitar...?" says Ali to herself. "No, probably not. It wouldn't be typical of me to ever thank someone. Even when that person is Aria."

"Ali, are you in there?" says Jason DiLaurentis from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm here! What the fuck do you want now?" says Ali back with her typical arrogant sassy voice.

"You stole my hentai-DVDs again. Open the damn door! Ali, open the door!" says Jason in a hard angry tone.

"My room's 100% off limits for you, ya damn perv." says Ali.

"Ali, I'm not afraid of you. Someday I'll get back all the stuff you've been takin' from me over the years." says Jason.

"Yeah, right! You're welcome to try, cuz you'll never ever see those things again. You migh just as well kiss them goodbye." says Ali.

"Who do you think you are?" says Jason.

"I'm blonde, hot, smart, cool and totally awesome." says Ali with confidence.

"No more time to argue with you, my bitch of a little sis. I've got a very important meeting with someone special." says Jason before he put on his jacket and leave the house.

"Jason's such a freakin' airhead-guy. Nobody is gonna mess with me, cuz I'm blonde, beautiful and the best." says Ali with a sexy smile.

Alison put down the guitar next to the bed and look at a photo on the wall. It's a photo of her, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer from when she was 10 years old and had only known them for a month or so.

"You chicks shall never know that you're just tools for me that I use to get what ever I want. I can get anything I want, since I'm the shit...even more than people can ever know." says Ali to the photo.

Later that day when Alison eats a vego-burger, Jason enters the kitchen.

"Ali, what the hell do you do in your room all the time, behind that locked door of yours?" says Jason.

"None of your business...and whatever I do can't be worse than the stuff you do in your freakin' room!" says Ali.

"Right!" says Jason with his sarcastic tone.

"You can never be as awesome as me, Jase!" says Ali with a smile.

"Why would I wanna be like you? You may look like a sweet innocent lil' blonde, but you're cunning, egocentric, manipulative, dominant and way too sexual for a girl of your age." says Jason.

"You make it sound like a bad thing!" says Ali with a soft sensual voice.

"It is a bad thing!" says Jason.

"Oh no, it's not. I'm totally awesome, ask anyone." says Ali with a smile.

"Does, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer know what a bitch you are?" says Jason.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know!" says Ali.

"Somehow I think you do know and just don't wanna tell me, Ali." says Jason.

"Maybe, maybe not..." says Ali with a casual tone.

"You don't give away any information, do you?" says Jason.

"My secrets are my secrets! No fuckin' exception!" says Ali.

"Another Alison-rule, huh? Never give any detailed infomation ever. I gotta remember that one." says Jason with sarcasm.

"Eat crap, Jason!" says Ali.

"The same!" says Jason.

The next day Ali meet up with Aria in Rosewwod Park.

"Aria, my big bro is such a freak! He thinks that I'm gonna reveal all my secrets to him. Have you ever heard such a retarded thing?" says Ali.

"No, guess not..." says Aria with a smirk.

"Wanna watch some hentai later? I took Jason's hentai-DVDs." says Ali.

"No, thanks!" says Aria as she giggle little.

"Okey, just tell me if you change your mind, chick!" says Ali with a happy girly voice.

"Sure, Ali!" says Aria.

"I hope you're there for me if I need you, Aria." says Ali.

"Of course I'm there for you. Through the good and bad." says Aria.

"I knew you'd say that, girl." says Ali.

"You're soo funny!" says Aria with a small laugh.

"Yes, I am!" says Ali.

"Hi, guys!" says Hanna as she walk up next to Alison and Aria.

"Hi there, Hefty Hanna!" says Ali with a soft voice.

"Hi, Ali! Hi, Aria!" says Hanna.

"Wanna watch some hentai at my house later?" says Ali to Hanna.

"No, thanks!" says Hanna. "I don't really like those asian animated dirty movies."

"If you say so, but if you change your mind, just tell me, okey?" says Ali.

"Won't happen. You and Aria can watch that stuff." says Hanna.

"I don't wanna watch hentai either." says Aria.

"I'll ask Em later then. Maybe she wanna watch some hentai with me." says Ali.

"Hanna, you didn't happen to see Spencer on the way here?" says Aria.

"No." says Hanna.

"She's probably at home, doin' her homework or something..." says Ali.

"Yeah, you're right." says Aria.

"Let's go get some soda! I'll pay!" says Ali.

Later that day, Alison write in her secret private diary.

_**Dear Diary!**_

_**How the fuck am I gonna get Jason to stop sneakin' around in my personal business? That guy doesn't get me whatsoever!**_

_**I can't ask any of my chick-buds for help. They can do nothing to help. Not even Aria. Btw, I don't wanna admit to them that I can't deal with Jason on my own. They have to believe that I can do anything. Well I can. This Jason-crap is the one and only exception.**_

_**Stupid freakin' Jason!**_

_**At least I'm still me though.**_

_**Thank God for being blonde, beautiful and totally best.**_

_**Nobody is gonna break me! Never!**_

_**Ali DiLaurentis is no wimp!**_

Ali close her diary and hide it among her other personal belongings.

"Most people don't know how awesome I am!" says Ali with a smile.

**The End.**


End file.
